Domek z kart
by luna-colorata
Summary: Po tym jak Steve znalazł Bucky'ego ktoś musiał go przesłuchać... Padło na Czarną Wdowę. Podczas krótkiej rozmowy ze swoim starym partnerem jej mur, którym się odcinała od świata, jej "domek z kart" runął. W ficku występuje Clinatasha, a także odniesienia do Buckynat.


**A/N Na FanFiction brakuje mi kategorii ogólnej dla całego MCU, dlatego umieściłam to w _Avengers_, a nie w _Captain America_. Moim zdaniem tak jest lepiej.  
>Proszę komentujcie - chcę wiedzieć co robię źle, chcę to poprawić i chcę wiedzieć czy komuś się to podoba.<br>****Oczywista oczywistość - postacie należą do Marvela.**

* * *

><p>W mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. To dzwonił telefon Natashy. Kiedy usłyszała nieprzyjemne wycie wydała z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia i schowała głowę pod kołdrę. Była godzina szósta rano, a ona wykorzystywała swój zasłużony urop. Nie zamiarzała odbierać. Kiedy aparat ucichł odetchnęła z ulgą i wtuliła się w nagie ciało Clinta. Miał tak mocny sen, że nawet się nie obudził. Nie cieszyła się ciszą zbyt długo, gdyż telefon znowu się rozdzwonił. Nie odebrała. I tak jeszcze ze trzy razy...<p>

Za czwartym razem obudził się Clint.

-Tasha, odbierz ten pieprzony telefon.

Był tak zaspany, że złość, którą próbował przekazać w swojej wypowiedzi wyewoluowała w grymas niezadowolenia, podobny do tego, który okazują dzieci, gdy muszą już iść spać.

-Udawaj, że nie słyszysz, Barton, to może sobie odpuszczą.

-W cuda wierzysz?

Chciał sięgnąć po telefon, żeby go uciszyć, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie go szukać. Natasha w reakcji na jego ilość energii spojrzała z wrogością i znowu schowała się pod kołdrę.

-Gdzie on jest, Natasha?

Po chwili ciszy, spod kołdry wydobyło się pogardliwe pytanie:

-Co?

-Twój telefon. Nie przestanie dzwonić, a ja zaraz zwariuję. Więc?

-W moich spodniach...

Ta odpowiedź niewiele mu pomogła. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział, gdzie są jej spodnie.

Natasha wpadła wczoraj do Clinta późnym popołudniem. Zjedli razem kolację, trochę porozmawiali i stęsknieni za sobą (Clint przedwczoraj wrócił od Coulsona) – zaczęli się kochać. Ich seks wyglądał jak zwykle – bardzo żywiołowy i nieprzewidywalny. Ubrania znikały z ich ciał w różnych miejscach w mieszkaniu, a różnego rodzaju szklane przedmioty, które im przeszkadzały kończyły w kawałkach. Wczoraj zaczęli w kuchni, Clint posadził Nat na stole strącając dwa kubki. Na szczęście tym razem nie było więcej strat.

Spodnie znalazł w drzwiach sypialni. Leżały na progu, a z nich wydobywal się niemiłosierny dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Wyciągnął go i po kilu próbach skupienia wzroku na przedmiocie, który znajduje się tak blisko niego odczytał, kto dobijał się do Natashy o tak nieludzkiej porze. Był to Kapitan Rogers.

-Słucham, Kapitanie? Ojczyzna znowu nas potrzebuje?

-Barton? - zdziwił się Steve, a za jego plecami dało się usłyszeć śmiech Fury'ego – Jest Natasha?

-Tak jakby...

-Clint, to pilne, muszę z nią porozmawiać.

-I ja, i moja ruda koleżanka domyslamy się, że to pilne, skoro dzwonisz o szóstej i to z taką zawziętością.

-Dasz mi ją do telefonu?

Steve był wytrwały, a jego głos tak niewzruszony, że Hawkeye zaczynał się martwić.

-Postaram się... NATA-

-Już jestem.

Podeszła do niego niezauważalnie. Zdążyła wciągnąć na siebie jego koszulkę, w której wyglądała niezwykle seksownie (_Jak we wszystkim _- pomyślał Barton), a jej włosy były w uroczym nieładzie. Wyciągnęła rękę po telefon i odezwała się cudownie zachrypniętym głosem:

-Słucham?

-Natasha?

-Tak.  
>-Znaleźliśmy go.<p>

-Kogo?

-Bucky'ego.  
>-Cholera... - jej twarz zastygła w grymasie przerażenia. Ze stersu zagryzła wargi i odpowiedziała głosem najspokojniejszym, na jaki było ją stać: - Już jadę.<p>

* * *

><p>Pojechali z Clintem do obecnej siedziby S.H.I.E.L.D. Znajdowała się ona na przedmieściach Waszyngtonu, w jednym w ośrodków, w których szkoli się młodych kadetów. Natasha była przerażona, drżały jej ręce, a wzrok miała nieobecny. Barton doskonale wiedział skąd wziął się u niej taki stan. Znał jej historię, wiedział co łączy ją z dawnym przyjacielem Steve'a.<p>

Gdy znaleźli się przed wjazdem na parking okazało się, że żadne z nich nie wzięło swojej legitymacji, więc musieli zaczekać aż zejdzie do nich Hill i pozwoli strażnikowi wpuścić ich na teren bazy. Zaparkowali i razem z Marią skierowali się do segmentu ośrodka, w którym znajdowały się pokoje przesłuchań. Szli bez pośpiechu, Natasha trzymała Clinta za rękę, czego zazwyczaj unikała w miejscach publicznych. Mało osób wiedziało, że są parą. Przed nimi w służobowym uniformie szła Hill okazując swoją legtymację w każdym punkcie kontrolnym.

W końcu dotarli do pokoju z wielkim lustrem weneckim wbudowanym w jedną ze ścian. Ukazywało ono co się dzieje w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Gdy Natasha przekroczyła próg, puściła rękę Clinta i rozpoczęła swoją grę. Kiedy jej twarz ukazała się Fury'emu, ten nie zauważył u niej żadnej emocji, które w sobie kotłowała.

-Co jest?

Zapytała się Natasha w przestrzeń. W pokoju znajdowała się ona, Clint, Wilson, Rogers, Hill i Fury. Wiedziała, że ktoś prędzej czy później jej wszystko opowie. Po kilku minutach ciszy odezwał się Steve. Był bardzo zestresowany.

-Znaleźliśmy go z Samem przypadkiem.

-Kręcił się po budynku, gdzie prowadzę grupę wsparcia.

-Zgarnęliśmy go i przywieźliśmy tutaj.

Rosjanka się zaśmiała i wyjawiła powód swojej radości:

-Zachowujecie się jak stare dobre małżeństwo. Już nawet uzupełniacie swoje wypowiedzi. Kto go przesłuchał?

-Właśnie o to chodzi, Romanoff – wtrącił się Nick. Siedział przy biukru, które znajdowało się pod szybą i przeglądał jakieś papiery. - Po to tu ciebie ściągnęliśmy. Chcemy, żebyś ty go przesłuchała, a konkretniej tylko sprawdziła ile pamięta. Potem Steve się nim zajmnie.

Jej mięśnie zastygły, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Odpowiedziała bez wachania.

-Dobrze. - ściągneła skórzaną kurtkę i rzuciła ją na kolana Clintowi, który siedział na krześle z tyłu pomieszczenia. - Ale potrzebuję jego dokumentów i kluczyka do kajdanek. Będzie rozkuty.

-Nie sądzisz, że to niebezpieczne?

W głosie Hill można było usłyszeć autentyczną troskę i lęk o koleżankę. Natasha jej nie odpowiedziała tylko zbliżyła się do szyby, która ukazywała co sie dzieje w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.

Właściwy pokoj przesłuchań był mały, miał szare ściany, a podłoga była pokryta okropnym linoleum w kolorze piasku. Na środku pomieszczenia stał metalowy stół z dwoma krzesłami. Jedno z nich zajmował Bucky. Miał na sobie dres, a włosy zasłaniały jego twarz. Był zdezorientowany i przestraszony. Natasha zgarnęła Fury'emu sprzed nosa akta Jamesa i kluczyk. Następnie weszła do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się Zimowy Żłonież. Kiedy przekraczała próg towarzyszyła jej jedna myśl: _Mój domek z kart zaraz runie..._

* * *

><p>-<em>Zdrawstwujtie...<em>

Przywitała się po rosyjsku. James podniósł wzrok i zaczął jej się uważnie przyglądać.

-_Zdrawstwujtie ._

Odpowiedział. Jego oczy zdały sie mówić: _Wiem kim jesteś._ Natasha w pierwszej chwili była przerażona, że ją poznał, ale potem jej przeszło. _Najważniejsze to dobrze grać_ – powtarzała sobie w myślach.

-Angielski, Romanoff!

Przez interkom doszedł do nich wściekły głos Fury'ego.

-Dobrze, dyrektorze – odezwała się w stronę szyby, a następnie skierowała się do Jamesa. - Jak widzisz, będziemy musieli rozmawiać po angielsku. Zadam ci kilka pytań, dobrze?

Natasha traktowała go jak dziecko, mówiła do niego bardzo łagodnym głosem. Usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko niego i położyła przed sobą jego papiery.

-Pozwolisz, że ciebie rozkuję?

Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, więc po prostu wstała i zdjęła z jego rąk kajdanki, którymi był przykuty do krzesła. Znów zajęła swoje miejsce i parzyła się na niego, dopóki nie nawiązali kontaktu zrokowego.

-Powiesz mi jak się nazywasz? Możesz udzielać odpowiedzi także na podstawie wiedzy, którą zdobyłeś podczas... - nie dokończyła, gdyż wszedł jej w słowo.

-Nazywam się James Buchanan Barnes.

-Jaki masz pseudonim?

-Tamten facet na moście... Nazwał mnie Bucky'm. Ktoś jeszcze kiedyś tak do mnie mówił... Ale nie pamiętam kto.

Natasha zadawała pytania bardzo łagodnym głosem. Osoby, które ją obserwowały, a w szczególności Fury i Hill byli zdezorientowali. Nigdy nie widzieli, żeby kogoś podczas przesłuchania traktowała tak łagodnie. Zawsze bawiła się w manipulację. Ale nie kwestionowali jej metod – do tej pory były skuteczne.

-Wiesz kiedy się urodziłeś?

-Nie.

-A wiesz, gdzie teraz jesteś?

-W siedzibie S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Dla kogo wcześniej pracowałeś?

-Dla Hydry.

-Jak się u nich znalazłeś, James?

-Kiedy Mur Berliński runął niemieccy ageńci Hydry przedostali się do Wilna, gdzie akurat byłem trzymany. Potem zasnąłem...

-Czyli pamiętasz kto ciebie stworzył?

Oboje zaczęli sie rozkręcać. Natasha powoli zaczynała być prowokująca, a James stawał się pewniejszy siebie. Okazało się, że pamięta więcej niż ktokolwiek podejrzewał. Rosjanka wiedziała, że dopiero teraz zacznie się dobra zabawa i jednocześnie katastrofa. TARCZA dowie się kim była, a jej zamek kłamstw delikatny jak budowla z kart runie.

-Czerwoni.

-Czyli to byli indianie?

-Natalio, czy jesteś indianką?

-James, od kiedy masz poczucie humoru?

Ten krótki dialog sprawił, ze władze S.H.I.E.L.D. zaniemówiły, a Natasha zaczęła się dobrze bawić. Nikt (oprócz Clinta, oczywiście) nie miał zielonego pojęcia skąd zna jej imię. Początkowo panikowali, ale potem doszło do nich, że może poznał je, kiedy dostał wytyczne ma jej temat, kiedy stała się jego celem

-Nie wiem. - głos mu się załamał. Uderzyła go jego bezsilność.

-Pamiętasz moje imię... To dziwne, tak nie powinno być.

-Wspomnienia z Moskwy wracają do mnie częściej niż te, które zdobyłem pracując dla Hydry. Śnią mi się...

W tym momencie teoria włodarzy S.H.I.E.L.D. legła w gruzach.

-A pamiętasz co było przed Moskwą?

-Nie.

-James...

-Naprawdę, nie.

-Ty umiesz walczyć, a ja umiem kłamać. Więc proszę, nie odbieraj mi moich zdolności. Więc?

-Pamiętam Brooklyn. - wyszeptał. - Zakurzone podwórka, siedzenie z kolegammi na schodach...

-Kiedy byliśmy w Rosji też to pamiętałeś...

Między Natashą, a Jamesem zapadła cisza. Parzyli na siebie wzrokiem, który miał pocieszaćto drugie. Sierżant Barnes domyślał się, że jej pracodawcy nie mają pojęcia kto ją szkolił i prawdopodobnie wyciągną konsekwencje za zatajenie tej infornacji, a agentka Romanoff współczuła Jamesowi – widziała jak to jest mieć czarną dziurę zamiast wspomnień.

W sąsiednim pokoju atmosfera była prawie tak samo gęsta. Steve kompletnie nic nie rozumiał, a Fury był wściekły, że Natasha nic mu na ten temat nie powiedziała. Uważał, że miał prawo wiedzieć! Ale weźmy poprawkę na to, że Nick uważał, że ma prawo niemalże do wszystkiego...

-Jak tu trafiłaś, Natalia?

-Kiedy uciekłam z tym Kanadyjczykiem nie od razu przeszłam na dobrą stronę... Gdy dostałam się do Stanów trochę zagłębiłam się w społeczeństwo mafijne. Zaczęłam dla nich pracować. Trochę dla Włochów, trochę dla Japończyków i Chińczyków.

-Dużo rozrabiałaś.

-Sprywatyzowałam swoje usługi. Kiedy osiedliłam się w Europie T.A.R.C.Z.A. zaczęła mnie ścigać. Skasowałam trzech, którzy próbowali mnie dorwać. Czwarty, który miał mnie zabić dał mi szansę. I oto jestem.

-To od niego ten naszyjnik? - powiedział, wskazując na zagłębienie między obojczykami, w którym znajdowała się postrebrzana strzała.

Natasha spąsowiała i przygryzła nerwowo dolną wargę. _Widzą, że go znam, czyli jedno piętro już runęło. Dowiedzą się, że jestem z Clintem, a wtedy..._ Ostatecznie postanowiła zaryzykować.

-Tak, od niego...

-Zajął moje miejsce?

-Tak. - opuściła wzrok i zaśmiała się uświadamiając sobie pewną zależność. - Też mnie szkolił.

-Oj, Natalia, Natalia... A podobno nie zabierasz pracy do domu.

-Aktualnie spotykamy się w jego mieszkaniu.

-Masz do mnie jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Zdezorientowana popatrzyła w stronę lusta, a kiedy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi podała Jamesowi jego akta. Nie wiedziała czy do dokońco dozwolone, ale już o to nie dbała.

-To twoja historia. Zapoznaj się z nią, jeśli chcesz... Ja już skończyłam, a jeżeli twoja pamięć wraca to zajmie się tobą inna twoja niedoszła ofiara.

-Jednooki?

-Sądzę, że najpierw Steve będzie chciał z tobą porozmawiać.

Wstała i skierowała się ku wyjściu. W przejściu minęła się ze Steve'em, który najwyraźniej chciał zamienić kilka słów ze swoim przyjacielem zanim ten przeczyta informacje, które nagromadziła o nim T.A.R.C.Z.A. Najprawdopodobniej chciał z nim porozmawiać jak wojskowy z wojskowym. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a wtedy Rosjanka zrozumiała, że jej bariera, którą budowała od momentu, kiedy Fury przydzielił ją do Avengersów legła w gruzach. W oczach Kapitana była wrogość i obrzydzenie kłamstwem, którym go karmiła.

Powinna mu powiedzieć od razu, że zna Zimowego Żołnierza, ale nie mogła... Wtedy na pewno przestałby jej ufać... _Jakby teraz ufał?! _Skarciła się w myślach, gdy znalazła się w ramionach Clinta. Płakała i nie dbała o to, że ktoś ją widzi.

Jej mur na kształt domku z kart, delikatny i zbudowany z wielu niestabilnych elementów właśnie runął. W takich okolicznościach miała prawo popłakać, czyż nie?


End file.
